


Do You Trust Me?

by Bluezinthos



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Trust Issues, who to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluezinthos/pseuds/Bluezinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me, Crane?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, don’t answer on reflex. Do you trust me? When it comes right down to the wire, in a life or death decision? Because right now, I’m doing a hell of a lot of compromising here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after last night's constant bickering of "He is our son, damn it!" 
> 
> I swear Katrina is going to get someone killed with that. And it's not going to be her.
> 
> So I thought a little sit down between the Witnesses discussing where they need to go from here.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing.

“Lieutenant, are you well?” Crane asked from his place at one of the archive tables. They had spent the last few hours researching a symbol that Katrina had sent them. One she found drawn in a notebook at Fredrick’s Manor and Abbie was being unusually quiet. In fact, she had been more reserved since Katrina had returned to the Horseman.

“I’m fine, Crane. Just tired,” she slammed another book closed. “Actually, I’m worn out.” Leaning against a book shelf, she closed her eyes. “I’m beginning to wonder if there really is a point to all this.”

Ichabod raised his head. “I’m certain there is. This symbol is runic in origin and…”

“Not the symbol, Crane, this,” she waved her hand to indicate the room. “All of this. The capital “W” witness, save the world from Moloch and the coming apocalypse, this.”

Now, Ichabod moved from the desk to the floor where Abbie was sitting. “Miss Mills, what is it you are thinking?”

She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. “Don’t you feel it, Crane? Like we are two knots at the end of a length of rope, pulling in opposite directions?” She sighed. “Maybe we aren’t meant to work together on this. Maybe that’s why Jenny was with me that day in the woods, why she saw Moloch, too. Maybe she and I are supposed to work together and you and Katrina are supposed to work together. Nothing in Revelations says that the Witnesses are a team, just that there are two.”

Letting out a breath, Crane stared hard at his friend, his companion. “Are you saying that you wish for us to part ways? That we would be stronger apart than together?”

“Do you trust me, Crane?”

“Yes.”

She shook her head. “No, don’t answer on reflex. Do you trust me? When it comes right down to the wire, in a life or death decision? Because right now, I’m doing a hell of a lot of compromising here. Every time you and Katrina see each other or talk, I compromise. Henry has said he’s going to do whatever he can to raise Moloch, including trying to kill Katrina…”

“He’s still my son!”

“I get that, Crane, and I get that he’s got a hurt, lost little boy somewhere inside. But it’s the man that made the choice to become the Horseman of War. That little boy might only feel guilty when one or both of you is dead and where does that leave us? Fighting a losing battle. I don’t think I can keep doing it, Crane. I told you before that I was afraid my greatest weakness was my faith in you and now I know it is. I won’t let you go up against Henry alone and I won’t try and kill him because you don’t want that. And it’s going to get me killed.” She closed her eyes again. “And I’m afraid that you are going to let me die. So, do you trust me?”

Ichabod was silent for so long, Abbie wasn’t sure he was going to answer her. At least he was thinking about what she said. And she meant all of it. She would rather fight the war apart rather than fight with him when they were together.

“Abbie,” that got her attention and she sat up and opened her eyes again. “Perhaps the better question should be, ‘Do you trust _me_?’ because I do trust you, more than I have trusted anyone else. When I see Katrina, it as if all the time that has passed falls away, there is nothing between us, no lies, no falsehoods, and we can be happy again. My heart swells and I don’t wish to go against her. She is the mother of my son. A son who was abandoned and seduced by evil because of that abandonment.”

“A son whose mother gave him up to good people so that he wouldn’t be hunted, whose father didn’t abandon him but _died._ If you want to know about real abandonment issues just ask me and Jenny. Our dad left us. Our mother was crazy. You never asked me what she did to us to have us taken away and her end up in Tarrytown.”

“I admit, I never thought to ask. The parallels never occurred to me.”

“Did it occur to you that maybe Moloch purposely chose people close to you as the first two Horsemen? Knowing that it would be harder for you to defeat them? Knowing that Katrina would be likely to look for the good in them no matter what?”

Again, Ichabod shook his head. “It is a path I did not consider. Katrina has always been inclined to seek out the good in others believing that it will win out in the end. She is forever the optimist. It is why she believed that Abraham be told immediately after she broke off their engagement of our love. I have a duty to my wife, to ensure that she is safe, and that is out of my control at the moment.” He sighed. “I believe that duty extends to making her happy whenever possible, even if I believe she maybe in the wrong. I do not enjoy having her angry with me.”

“She doesn’t seem to have that same problem. She spelled you to sleep, hid the fact she was a witch, and that you even had a son,” Abbie pointed out.

“Yes, all done in the name of protection. She did not seem to fear my anger or my disappointment, perhaps I should not fear hers if it lends itself to the greater good.” He moved to kneel in from of Abbie and grabbed her hand. “But hear me now Grace Abigail Mills. I told you this once before and I tell you this now, we are in this fight together, to the end. I will not see you die. If Henry tries my hand at that, he will be sorry, Katrina or no. Do you trust me?”

Abbie looked into his eyes. Here, now in the safety of the archives, Ichabod looked so sincere, but she still had that bit of doubt, that if it came to that choice, if Katrina was there with them…

“On so many things, I do, Crane. But this scares me.”

“Something I will endeavor to assuage.” He released her hand and sat back down next to her. “Now, will you tell me you and Jenny’s story?”

“Shouldn’t we keep looking for the symbol?”

“No, I believe this is more important. For us.”


End file.
